Kyo
Appearance Kyo is average height'd child for his current age. He has jet black short hair, with a medium 0.5 skin fade, and messy hair. He has gray eyes, and they're normally medium sized. His race is unknown, however he looks exactly like a human. His veins are black, and sometimes radiate a black aura depending on the situation. In his appearance he is wearing; * Black Puffer Jacket with black fur * Black Long sleeve shirt * Black tight jeans * White socks * Black and golden coloured shoes He has scars around his body, some on his arms, fists, neck, and legs; due to intense training with martial arts styles, quirk training, and often involving himself in fights. Personality As his past is practically unknown, he's generally a mysterious figure. He was adopted to the Subete family at the age of 6. He wishes to become a hero, like most people, however he was carved into a psychopath; and not many know how. His behaviour is villainy, however he'd never show that side bluntly. He is capable to hold himself down from the path of a villain. He lacks empathy and is unable to keep focus a lot of the times. He named his quirk himself, and named himself after the quirk, and he believed his quirk was him entirely; and defines him as a person in whole. Subete is a rich family; and is known for their naturally powerful quirk abilities from inheritance, and have strong bonds with the government and hero associations. Kyo, being the only child of the family has high expectations from the Subete family, and this is where his seemingly "natural" talents stem from. Abilities Quirk Kyo : Kyo's Quirk allows him to use all 3 types of Quirks. Emitter, Transformation, and Mutant. His current abilities are; * Ceased Pulse : Allows Kyo to stop his foes heart beat, but only for 5 seconds; and then his foe is back to consciousness. Foe must be within a mile near him. * Abyssal Dragon : Kyo can send out dragons from his elbow, knee, palms, fists, foot, mouth, and can come from the skies or charge at you from underground. The dragons have a black hole in it's mouth, and sucks up everyone near it. However if Kyo's brain detects that there's alleys or buildings nearby where the dragons are, it won't suck them into the black hole. The black hole is coloured in white gold and black, and the dragon only has it's head, with an extended neck. It's neck has stripes of gold that're radiating, white eyes, and a black body, with a faded aura of gold around it. If overused, Kyo could mentally suffer for a few minutes, or more; depending on how often it is used. The Quirk effects the users mental state, and only rarely does the user realise it. The Quirk is also the reason for Kyo's black veins, increase in stamina, IQ fluid and crystallisation slightly, and lastly; the Quirk is able to identify allies and what to destroy and what not. The reasoning for this is theorised to be because of the part where his Quirk effects the users mental state, and could potentially control the brain. It's as if the Quirk is it's own individual. Other Kyo means Void in Japanese Category:Browse